hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blamoteea
Blamoteea is a Heffish singer. Early Life Blamoteea was born on November 10th 1953. He was born to a litter of three. His parents supported his life choices and were loved by his fans. His mother died in 1990 and his father in 1994. His siblings remain alive. In 2006, his sister was struck by a falling branch and was left in a coma for four months. She also suffered from Hakiko Disease between 2010 and 2013, a shocking thing that she lived. Career Blamoteea Discography He was signed to H.Records in 1974. He remained with them until 1981 and then was lifted up by JVC Records who battled for him. Between 1984 and 1989 he was part of Heffish band, Purple Creatures. After JVC Records became more and more in love with Blamoteea, he decided in 1991 that he disliked them and that he would like to be a free man. H.Records later resigned him again. He has released eighteen albums throughout his solo career, and two albums during his time in a band. He is one of the most well known Heffish singers and even to this day, continues to inspire and help other artists grow and sing as passionately as he does. Public Problems In April 1978 there was a vicious assault on Blamoteea where he had sandals thrown at him. When he argued back and called one of the attackers' mother a llama, they chased after him and beat him with a rogue sandal. He was left shaken after the incident. There was an attempted drowning in December 1979 and he was locked in a cupboard for weeks by a maid that had turned against him in June 1983. After taking some dog Metacam for a sore shoulder in 1997, he went on a rampage and knocked down three innocent children. He drove a car, half conscious, and crashed into a tree stump. When he was later questioned about the incident he remembered none of it. He was verbally attacked in early 2010 after speaking these iconic words - "She is a new version of Hayley O'Brian, been in so many things and will probably get a bit caught up in herself indeed!", spoken about Willa Verom. He was attacked by fans for bullying Verom and also attacked from Weesta fans for "daring to compare those two". In 2014, he was accused of having half strangled his wife during their divorce. They both denied that this happened but he later admitted that it was one of his good friends, Carl, that he was seen strangling. Personal Life He has been married five times. Between 1969 and 1973 he was married and they had a litter of six children. He remarried in 1975 but the marriage only lasted three months. While he moved back in with his ex wife, he started dating Heffie Lina and they married in 1978. They remained in seperate locations and the marriage ended three years later. He remarried again between 1986 and 1989. After this he began a relationship with his first wife again. They remained together until 1994 until Blamoteea was accused of cheating. This was confirmed when another woman birthed his son. He was married to another woman between 1996 and 1998. They have two daughters. In 1999 he married to Victoria Smithleyson. The marriage lasted until her death in 2007. He was in a relationship with Lori Woodson between 2008 and 2016.